Dimitri Chronicles: Reign of Darkness/Twilight Whispers
The episode summaries of Twilight Whispers, the first story-arc in Dimitri Chronicles: Reign of Darkness. ''Superseding the ancient but forgotten battle of powerful deities millions prior, it follows the life of an apparently common and troubled hedgehog known as Rikai and his descent into darkness! ''Content © to Chamesthehero/Lolcraft98/ProLuxray. In order of the usernames on Sonic Fanon Wiki, deviantART, and Youtube, respectively. Episode Summaries Episode One: Twilight Whispers The episode commences in an ominous location in 'Snowbound Zone where a certain ritual is being performed under the moonlight. Numerous cloaked Mobians gather around and watch a defenseless turquoise-colored hedgehog infant who laid upon an altar with certain purple-colored markings under him.'' Scared and confused, the turquoise hedgehog begins to wail as the cloaked figures watched him. Suddenly, a mysterious woman, who was covered in darkness, approaches him. Soon, after she finishes her disturbing chanting, the hedgehog becomes consumed in blackness as everything fades to black... '' ---- The episode introduces 'Rikai the Hedgehog, a timid child that hails from the snowy Snowbound Zone. The turquoise-colored hedgehog, who claims to have that same vivid nightmare the mysterious ritual over and over, has difficulties blending in with his fellow members because of his absence of supernatural abilities, unlike the others who all inherited ice powers; he was undoubtedly different from them! The episode features numerous situations that include the hedgehog being tormented and pushed around! Having no opinion within the village that valued strength and resolve, quiet Rikai never had a companion of his own no matter how innocently he tried to befriend others; and thus, he became secluded from others. However, it is shown that the single person that comforted him was his soft-spoken mother, who radiated an intimidating aura that shrouded their environment in total blackness. Rikai felt safer and potent while within her shadows for some reason... The hedgehog did not know much about her, but this obscurity did not bother him. His mother, constantly covered in darkness, tells her Rikai, while placing her hand on his chest, that he was meant to be someone even greater than those who harassed him and one whose worth cannot be seen through plain naive eyes. He never understood what his mysterious mother meant by saying those things... In a single evening, while sitting on the snow alone, the hedgehog suddenly eavesdrops a conversation between two adults nearby who wore hooded cloaks that masked their identities; those two were members of the Nightmare Seekers, a mysterious cult that was said to worship the "embodiment of darkness". Overhearing the mention of the cult's leader (referred to as Madam Weiss) and the news that included the recent discovery of the location where their deity was thought to reside, the hedgehog becomes interested. The idea of joining the cult to obtain such power, for someone who was tormented, was very appealing! The episode concludes itself with a transition that features the hedgehog's growth until he becomes fourteen, as his passive life suddenly takes a radical twist that changes the course of his own fate... Episode Two: Twilight Whispers II The episode commences with Rikai, now fourteen, sitting within the snowy grounds of Snowbound. Throughout many years, he never understood the reason he did not inherit ice powers like the others. Alternatively, he felt a strange connection to the shadows that empowered him, though he never knew why! In an evening colder than usual, under the stars alone, the teenage hedgehog hears an explosion coming from the main area of his village. Eventually, smoke can be seen on the horizon. Alarmed and noticing that something is definitely wrong, Rikai rapidly runs to see what was happening and becomes horrified. Desiring territory and dominance, the residents of the rival village, Razor Zone, had just declared war on Snowbound and began invading them overnight; and thus creating a deadly conflict. They punished those who opposed them with their blazing flames without the intent of keeping prisoners or survivors! Rikai, dumbfounded and trembling, watches his neighbors getting slaughtered in front of him. With death lurking everywhere, he then realizes that his mother might be in terrible danger. The hedgehog rushes through the raid on his village, swiftly dodging incoming danger and blazing flames, to reach his house! The hedgehog reaches his house, only to discover that it was being incinerated due to the flames that radiated from two members of the opposing village through their extended palms. Gasping in horror, Rikai genuinely believes that his mother is inside his residence among the scorching red flames that burned everything. Mustering all of his courage with his legs trembling, the young hedgehog, dubbed as the weakest of Snowbound, attempts to scare the fiends off and engages in a battle with them on his own! While continuing to incinerate his house, the warrior couple effortlessly pushes the hedgehog around and proceeds to beat him down senseless. Rikai is left with a large, red-colored scar on his now blind left eye. Barely conscious within the snowy ground he lays down upon, he watches his house burn down to ashes... Inside an apologizing mantra with tears in his blue eyes, the episode concludes itself with the wounded hedgehog managing to hide from further harm in the snow, soon falling unconscious... Episode Three: Twilight Whispers III The episode commences sometime later as the fourteen-year-old Rikai awakens on a bed within an environment that looked familiar to him. Upon discovering that he was brought inside his village's own library with the fellow survivors of the invasion, the hedgehog realizes it was not all a dream but a harsh reality... Rikai remained silent within the shelter he was under; it is shown that he greatly mourns the sudden tragic loss of his mother who was not among the survivors. He did not see her during the invasion but still cursed himself for not being strong enough to save her from the flames that consumed his residence. Eventually, the hedgehog's sadness became hatred, and his intense hatred for the world that always had denied his happiness became a twisted ambition. He becomes obsessed with finding an easier method to obtain the ultimate power so he could extract his revenge on the entire planet itself! In a single night when everyone else who survived the conflict was profoundly asleep, the ambitious hedgehog, afraid of his own nightmares that reminded him about the invasion and his powerlessness, Rikai silently keeps wandering through the cold shelf isles from the library he resided. Suddenly, the hedgehog hears a whisper in his ears. Alarmed, he suddenly stops himself in his tracks. The ominous whispers repeatedly made faint, but incomprehensible noises that got increasingly more disturbing as he walked and approached a certain wooden shelf. Rikai's own malevolent heart begins to ache in stress... Rikai, attempting to get rid of the disturbing noises inside his head and believing he might be insane, frisks over old books to make the whispers disappear. However, as soon as he comes in contact with a small journal that was hidden from the rest, strangely titled as Book of Shadows, the noises suddenly vanish! Upon contact, the hedgehog senses a chill going down his spine; it radiated a fearsome and intimidating aura. Within the first page of the book, it contained a familiar strange purple insignia. Rikai remembers that he had seen such insignia before in his nightmares and becomes shocked! Ambitiously seeking answers, the episode concludes itself as the teenage hedgehog, now grinning, skims through the shady-looking Book of Shadows' pages, discovering that it was no common piece of literature... Episode Four: Twilight Whispers IV The episode commences with the hedgehog, now having obtained the mysterious book, interpreting the knowledge of what lied inside. Inside his bedroom, Rikai is shown continuously reading it. The powerless and stoic hedgehog snickered to himself in a mischievous demeanor as he skimmed through its pages... Rikai discovers that the cursed notebook was written by his own mother: Madam Weiss, the secret leader from the Nightmare Seekers; the cult that disappeared after the invasion inside their clan. The dusty journal, filled with old notes about negative Chaos energy, had pages that were filled with reddish stains. The hedgehog learns that the constant nightmares that he had in the past, in reality, featured himself as an infant in a ritual performed with the purpose of bathing the future leader of the next generation of the ominous cult in negative Chaos energy. Born under Madam Weiss's wing, Rikai was the chosen one destined to inherit the Twilight Shard's powers: the so-called''' Dark One.' Rikai, oblivious his mother's true identity until now and shocked at the revelation, then begins to recall the times that she comforted him by claiming he was someone whose worth cannot be seen through plain eyes. He understands the origins of his uncanny connection to negativity: the negative spectrum of the Chaos Force! The cursed book, along with the lore behind her religious group, contained hidden knowledge about the cult's deity: the embodiment of darkness that was known as 'Twilight Shard, a prehistoric malevolent crystal that was created from a sudden mixture of negative Chaos energy and the population's darkest emotions. Learning about the outcome of the forgotten ancient battle between the malevolent crystal, the original Mobian gods, and their summoned legendary hero dubbed as the '''Golden Champion, the amount of power within the prism interested the hedgehog whose heart was corrupted with darkness; for he wanted it for himself! With the Twilight Shard sealed for eternity, the Nightmare Seekers intended to release its true power and unleash chaos and destruction upon the world as it originally intended. The Book of Shadows reveals the chant needed to avert the curse placed by the gods to enable entrance to its location, Mormon Woods! Furthermore, on its last few pages, the book states that only those worthy of inheriting the power of the embodiment of darkness were able to respond to its whispering curse. Excited, the episode concludes itself with the teenage hedgehog snickering to himself... until the snickering becomes a deranged laughter. Episode Five: Twilight Whispers V The episode commences with a time-skip of an extended period of time after the hedgehog's acquisition of the ominous book that revealed it all and the embracing of his inheritance and true connection to the shadows. Being the true leader of the Nightmare Seekers, his desire for dominance and chaos was only natural! The episode reintroduces Rikai, who had spent years mastering the teachings his mother wrote down within her journal, effectively becoming a powerful manipulator of darkness and negativity. Along with his determination to become even stronger, his ambition to take revenge upon Mobius still increased! Concluding with his training and holding the Book of Shadows in his hands, wearing black-colored robes and ready to perform his ultimate plan, the hedgehog uses his powers to melt and become one with the shadows, traveling freely through them and escaping both the library and the roasted ruins of Snowbound. Upon finally reaching dense Mormon Woods, beyond the heavy hailstorm and barren snowfields, the stoic hedgehog emerges from the shadows once more and claims that was finally there as he holds his mother's journal, noticing the purple-colored miasma the vast, coniferous, prehistoric forest radiates! Rikai then cites an ominous chant, contained within the Book of Shadows, to erase the airborne poison temporarily. Without a shred of hesitation, the hedgehog smirks as he claims that he could almost taste the ultimate power that came from the forest's deepest center, where the Twilight Shard would be located! The episode concludes itself with Rikai, without a shred of hesitation, entering the dangerous prehistoric forest while holding the Book of Shadows on his hands, prepared for anything he might encounter. Episode Six: Twilight Whispers VI The episode commences with the hedgehog valiantly entering the dangerous forest of Mormon Woods. Upon entering, he could hear the bushes behind him block his exit. Rikai holds his head and snickers to himself as he realizes that he was devoured by the forest and that there is, quite literally, no turning back! Encountering various ruins around the giant trees and massive skeletons scattered, the hedgehog begins to wonder himself if some sort of civilization of Mobosaurs lived in the area during ancient times but were eradicated due to the miasma placed upon the environment to keep the Twilight Shard isolated! Rikai encounters wooden gates, vines and other obstacles on his path. Using his connection to the Chaos Force to summon large amounts of negative Chaos energy from his hands, Rikai begins to solve many of the lost civilization's puzzles and dodge traps by finding scattered pieces of a broken maroon-colored stone. He eventually manages to merge the pieces into one and form a single stone tablet, which looked like the insignia of the lost civilization, that would then serve as a key that would active the wooden gates and reveal pathways. The hedgehog wonders if these traps were made with the intention of keeping intruders away! Without bruises and proceeding deeper into the silent forest, the hedgehog becomes attentive to his surroundings. The unnerving silence of Mormon Woods makes him acknowledge that it was far too quiet. As he begins sensing a faint amount of negative Chaos energy around him, Rikai stops himself in his tracks... Without warning, the episode suddenly concludes itself as a mysterious, vicious creature leaps from a tree branch above him, aiming to slash the hedgehog protagonist on his head with a bladed weapon. Episode Seven: Twilight Whispers VII The episode commences with a minor flashback of the times when the leading character, Rikai the Hedgehog, was a powerless and sweet child inside Snowbound. The flashbacks, instead of focusing on the tormenting events that he had to go through, it reveals his hidden hateful thoughts as he, the stoic, is pushed around! The children begin scoffing and beating him down on the snow, simply claiming that the powerless do not deserve a chance to raise their voices. Rikai, with his head down, pleads for them to leave him alone but the children would not listen. Naturally, his pathetic moments of weakness were entertaining to them! However, once grabbed, the children around him suddenly stop and begin sensing a disturbingly intimidating aura that radiated from the hedgehog in question. Alarmed due to such presence, the other hedgehog children rapidly ran away, petrified and leaving Rikai, dumbfounded and confused on the ground, silently sobbing... The flashbacks fade to blackness and make a new transition to the present... ---- Few moments before the last events of the preceding episode, attentive to his own surroundings to compensate for his unusable blind left eye, teenage Rikai the Hedgehog overhears the hostile creature's leap with his keen ears and skillfully dodges in response, but manages to get slightly bruised on his cheek. Attentive with his usable eye, the hedgehog watches the creature closely as he becomes surrounded by an increasing number of them. The purely indigo-colored hooded creatures that radiated negative Chaos energy all held different weapons such as large swords, axes, and maces. They all snickered to themselves! Suddenly, the mysterious creatures uncloak their hoods and reveal to have the appearance of Mobian hedgehogs that hailed from Rikai's own Snowbound Zone. The creatures continue to snicker as they claim that he is as foolish as Madam Weiss in venturing inside Mormon Woods many years ago. Oblivious to their affliction with his mother and surprised, without losing his composure, the hedgehog demands explanations and their identity. The creatures present themselves as once living Mobians just like him until his mother led them to their eventual doom upon failing to harness the power of the Twilight Shard! When the robed hedgehog was about to call them out on their apparent lies since he knows that his mother, Madam Weiss, became deceased during the raid in his village, Rikai begins to recall that he had not seen his mother during the invasion at all. The hedgehog then concludes that she had left the village right before. Furthermore, the creatures explain that Madam Weiss used them to encounter the Twilight Shard by herself while their spirits got absorbed in the lost civilization's traps. The creatures also reveal that, by the will of the malevolent crystal, they were able to become reborn as spirits known as Vices! Unaware of Rikai's mother fate, the monsters grin as they readied their blades, exclaiming that they were going to have fun breaking Madam Weiss' beloved son, who would pay the ultimate price in her place. The episode concludes itself with the hedgehog grinning and entering his battle stance, ready for battle! Episode Eight: Twilight Whispers VIII The episode commences with the protagonist hedgehog entering his battle stance while holding the Book of Shadows and looking at the ground, grinning and eager to put them into their places as their leader. The various creatures knew that outnumbered him then charge with their weapons at hand! Suddenly summoning a large aura of darkness that makes his surroundings completely pitch-black, the hedgehog uses his powers to summon a massive wave of negative Chaos energy from the ground that decimates the spirits all in a single blow as their Mobian forms melt and become a black dense ooze! The creatures not only regenerate but gain the appearance of gigantic beasts. Now infuriated, the Vices become much more hostile and engage Rikai in a battle as they enter Phase Two. The hedgehog uses much of his powers to maintain distance and attack them with orbs filled with darkness as long-ranged attacks. After defeating the wild creatures and making them melt to the ground as puddles, the hedgehog starts to become rather tired as his accuracy and intensity from his techniques become duller. However, the stubborn spirits from the deceased members of the Nightmare Seekers had a trump card... The sentient puddles of black-colored ooze then proceed to merge together on the ground. With such large amount, the puddle becomes the size of an entire pond and begins to regenerate once more; now transforming into their final form: an incredibly massive Mobini serpent known as Pesadelo! Rikai, now entering his battle stance once more, becomes intrigued by its new, collective form. The episode concludes itself with the giant indigo-colored serpent, dripping poisonous black ooze from its fangs, loudly hissing, making the ground tremble in the process and engaging the hedgehog in a battle to the finish! Episode Nine: Twilight Whispers IX The episode commences with Rikai the Hedgehog facing the gigantic serpent known as Pesadelo, formed by the collection of the reformed spirits from the deceased members of the Nightmare Seekers. With its loud, ground-shaking roar failing to intimidate the small hedgehog, and only made him shiver with excitement. After few attempts to damage it using his potent negative Chaos energy-based orbs and beams, the malevolent serpent was shown not only able to absorb them but use their power empower itself. Without a different alternative and needing to coming up with a different plan, Rikai retreats deeper into the woods! Pesadelo slithers behind him and chases him down through the forest that was filled with trees so massively large the sky was hidden from view, leaving a trail of black acidic ooze behind. Levitating using his powers and escaping, the hedgehog begins to predict its movement patterns and rapidly comes up with a plan. Taking advantage of his small size compared to the serpent, Rikai dodges upcoming attacks while making Pesadelo harshly bump into the gigantic trees. Eventually meeting a dead-end, however, the turquoise-colored hedgehog becomes cornered. The serpent, now hissing, leaps to swallow the hedgehog whole! Predicting this turn of events and grinning, the male hedgehog loudly claims that he got it and uses his shadowy powers to make the trees, heavily damaged by the serpent when it crashed into them, all fall down on its head and crush it entirely. Pesadelo, despite its great power, was unable to survive the collision. Unable to maintain its form, the serpent begins melting into a black-colored ooze puddles one last time. As the spirits of the members from the Nightmare Seekers suddenly begin radiating light as they fade away, one, in particular, asked how come they have been defeated again by such a lowly rat! The episode concludes itself with the so-called the Dark One leaving the scene with the Book of Shadows in his hands, claiming that one cannot break someone who is already broken... Episode Ten: Twilight Whispers X The episode commences in the aftermath of the hedgehog protagonist's clash with the grunts of the Nightmare Seekers and their ultimate collective form, the Pesadelo. With his black robes torn from his battle, Rikai continues to follow the airborne trails of negative Chaos energy in the forest's deepest pathways. Although ambitious and driven with an unmovable twisted sense of will, the teenage hedgehog, at this point, is shown to be visibly fatigued because of his last battle and the solving of the lost civilization's puzzles. His shadowy abilities of levitation using negative Chaos energy are becoming progressively weaker. Eventually, Rikai enters the deepest chamber of the forest: the location from where the obscure negative energy originated. He sees broken pillars of gray stone and an altar. On its highest level, a massive purple-colored emerald-shaped crystal resided; the Twilight Shard itself, just as the Book of Shadows described! Intrigued and, at the same time, shaken, the hedgehog is able to sense the world's evil radiating from his standing. Despite the emerald being sealed away, it had continuously stored the malice around it all this time. Excited to claim such power for himself, holding the Book of Shadows with one hand, Rikai touches the crystal. Upon contact, Rikai is suddenly transported into a dark void which, due to its infinite space, resembles an oblivion. Interested, the hedgehog wanders around. Walking around for some time, the episode concludes itself as the hedgehog encounters a strange figure that stands within the center of the void! Episode Eleven: Twilight Whispers XI The episode commences with the hedgehog protagonist, now within an apparent oblivion of nothingness, encountering a strange, mysterious individual whose wardrobe was akin to a modern businessman. The creature that resembles a black-colored Mobian bull with gleaming green eyes. The black-colored Mobian introduces himself as Mamon the Bull, the Mobian incarnation of the Twilight Shard that had taken an interest in the current leader of the Nightmare Seekers. He is particularly impressed and acknowledges that Rikai is truly the Dark One and should become his instrument of destruction. Mamon discusses his plans for world domination with the hedgehog, but the latter shows little interest in the bull's motives, and boldly claims that it was he was the one who would decide the course of his own fate! After a trivial confrontation, displeased with his guest, the businessman decides to show Rikai what happened to those who dare to stand up against him. From his cane, purple-colored gas started to emerge and transform into someone the hedgehog was familiar with: his own mother, Madam Weiss, locked in chains! The bull proceeds to reveal Madam Weiss' fate to the teenage hedgehog: right before the Razor Zone invaded their village, the woman gathered a good amount of followers after discovering the Twilight Shard's location and attempted to harness the power of the Twilight Shard alone, despite not being the so-called Dark One. Going against the cult's own foundations and wanting to take the malevolent's crystal power for herself, Madam Weiss ruthlessly sacrificed her minions in the lost civilization's traps to reach the shrine where the Twilight Shard was located. As a consequence, once she came in contact with it, her spirit was absorbed and became trapped within the crystal for all eternity! During such revelation, the episode features numerous flash-blacks as the hedgehog attempts to make sense of everything stated by Mamon himself. Overwhelmed, he suddenly holds his head and screams. After a long, silent pause, the hedgehog, who hid his face with his hands, begins to snicker. Soon, an unnerving and intensifying deranged laughter could be heard from him as he reveals his face. Such laughter even made the Mobian incarnation of the Twilight Shard, Mamon, alarmed and crept out! Composing himself soon after, Rikai looks at his beautiful mother with disdain. The hedgehog claims that he has no interest in his mother anymore since she abandoned him, and boldly claims that he would be going to take Mamon's power for himself now and reshape the world as he sees fit. Extending his hand while holding the Book of Shadows on the other, he begins to recite a spell and strip Mamon of his powers! Mamon, infuriated and losing his calm demeanor, begins transforming into a giant grotesque monster and exclaims that the arrogant, insolent hedgehog cannot defeat him within that oblivion. In response, the hedgehog laughs and exclaims that he had long deduced where they currently stand: in his own mind! Having realized that he was battling the Twilight Shard inside his own conscious mind, Rikai is transported back to the stone altar inside the deepest chamber of Mormon Woods and begins to shiver as he absorbs the massive, indigo-colored emerald-shaped crystal's ultimate power for himself. A loud thunderstorm emerges from the dark skies above and the ground proceeds to shake. Rikai's eyes begin flashing different colors and purple markings begin to surge on his turquoise-colored body. As he senses the ultimate power in his grasp, despite shivering uncontrollably, he begins laughing once more! The episode concludes itself with the hedgehog being consumed by an intense, purple-colored circular explosion of negativity that swallows the entire forest of Mormon Woods along with him... Episode Twelve: Twilight Whispers (FINALE) The episode commences with the large explosion of negativity that consumes the prehistoric woodland! Coupled with a large earthquake and a loud thunderstorm, the episode features images of Mormon Woods being annihilated. When a large lightning bolt descends and crashes from the cloudy skies, the explosion gets progressively smaller until it reveals that only the forest's deepest chamber is still intact. From within the dust, a familiar hedgehog, now transformed, emerges. With his eyes in different colors and with purple-colored markings on his arms and legs, Rikai could feel the ultimate power of his body; the Twilight Shard's power became his own. From now own, he thought no one would be able to oppose him! Keeping himself composed, the teenage hedgehog then hears a faint feminine whisper in his ear. He feels someone that was not there embrace him with a familiar warmth. The whisper of Madam Weiss assures Rikai that he is now all hers and she would never leave him again. As ominous thunderstorm clouds the skies of the entire world for a while and an indigo-colored blizzard occurs behind him, the hedgehog grins and calmly responds that he will show her a new world! ---- The episode then makes a transition to numerous flashbacks from the previous episodes, featuring memorable scenes about the once-powerless hedgehog's pathetic life and decisions and his descent into the darkness he sank with the indirect assistance from his own mother. The flashbacks suddenly become montages of the massacres that Rikai the Hedgehog himself caused with his newfound negative Chaos energy and omnikinetic powers. The episode features him returning to his residence shortly after and exterminating the members of the Razor Zone and Snowbound's library, causing a massive explosion of energy that caused the zones' snowy terrains become nothing! Suddenly, Rikai notices that something was wrong with his powers; despite being a village-buster and having incredibly powerful abilities, the embodiment of darkness' powers was nowhere near what they once were in the past. He concludes that the true ultimate power of the Twilight Shard was lost due to its prior defeat! The hedgehog, however, as he causes destruction throughout his own former residence, discovers that he is slightly empowered as he senses the population's screams of wrath and fear. Much like the Twilight Shard, he was able to absorb negative emotions from others to amplify his powers. All the better for him! ---- The episode makes another transition, but this time following three weeks after the Snowbound Zone was annihilated for good. The malevolent hedgehog, having stopped physical aging, sits in a strange cyan-colored throne made out of crystals in a wide, vast room within a deep cavern inside an unknown mountain. From his throne, Rikai looks bored and wonders about his true ambitions: the reduction of Mobius back to nothingness and the creation of his own reign of darkness. He states that, since his power is still not currently enough to exterminate all life, he must find a way to ensure global chaos and havoc for him to get stronger. Suddenly, someone else steps into the wide, vast room. A certain Mobian teenage wolf, wearing a jacket, cool sunglasses, and holding an uncanny battle trident, exclaims Rikai's name in anger and that he has come to put him down in the name of his destroyed village, the fallen Razor Zone, to restore the peace! Rikai, upon hearing the wolf's bold declaration of war, stares blankly as he is reminded about his prior powerlessness and gains a sadistic idea. He stands from his throne and opens his arms, stating that a new era for Mobian history is coming soon and that the wolf shall be the first one to be part of his reign of darkness! As the two engage in a gruesome battle, the scene fades to black... and the credits roll. ---- As the credits sequence finally concludes itself, the episode features the hedgehog simply standing there as he radiates negative indigo-colored Chaos energy. As Rikai stares blankly at his once-white gloves that are now filled with red-colored stains, he then begins to chuckle, until his chuckle becomes an ominous laughter. ''"My reign of darkness... it all begins here... and no one is able to stop me." '' ---- END OF TWILIGHT WHISPERS '' ''TO BE CONTINUED IN RISE OF THE MYSTIC! Click here to return to the main page. Category:Stories